


A Very Danvers Christmas

by BiJane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Fluffiness, Gen, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiJane/pseuds/BiJane
Summary: “You… you do know Santa’s not real, right?” Alex said.“He’s what?!” Kara said.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 160





	A Very Danvers Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Have some early cuteness.

Kara pouted as Alex wrapped the scarf around her. She’d only been on Earth a few months, and just after it felt like she was getting a handle on things, they got weird again.

“Why do I need all this?” Kara said. She looked pityingly out from under a bobble hat as Alex looped the scarf around her neck once more.

Alex paused, debating for a moment whether to tug the scarf over Kara’s mouth. She lifted the end, considering it, and Kara’s staring turned into a minor glower. Alex decided against it and gave the scarf a last flick over her shoulder.

“It’s winter,” Alex said. “It’s cold, so you wrap up warm.”

“But it’s _not_ cold,” Kara said.

“Maybe for you,” Alex said. She pulled her own thick jacket tighter. “Not all of us can shoot fire out of our eyes. If you go around the snow in short-sleeves, people are going to notice.”

Kara exhaled heavily, and blew the bobble dangling over her forehead up with a super-fast puff of air. It narrowly avoided hitting Alex on its journey to the back of Kara’s head.

Moving back, Alex reached for the drawer to pick out gloves. Kara’s expression fell further. Still, she watched as Alex showed her how to put them on.

“You need to fix your planet’s tilt,” Kara said. “This is a lot of unnecessary work.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex said. “Hands.”

“I can help,” Kara said. She obediently offered her hands for Alex to slide the gloves onto, finger by finger. “I remember about half of how we did it, your scientists can probably fill in the gaps.”

“No, Kara,” Alex said tiredly.

“Why not?”

“I think people might be suspicious if a twelve year old changes the Earth’s orbit,” Alex said.

“It wouldn’t be the orbit. Just a few degrees of orientation,” Kara said. “I can do it anonymously.”

“ _Kara_ ,” Alex said.

Kara continued pouting. Then her expression lifted suddenly when Alex went to pull the winter coats off the rack, offering one to Kara; Kara grabbed at it quickly.

“Like that?” Alex said, chuckling despite herself.

“It’s so puffy!” Kara said. She hugged it. It was a moment before, at Alex’s expression, she reluctantly remembered to put it on.

She could do that much without Alex’s help, at least. She slipped her arms into the holes and did it up tightly, burying her chin behind the collar. Her nose and eyes peered out from the gap between it and her hat.

This all seemed like a lot of hassle. Kara lowered her glasses, curiously x-raying through the door; apparently everyone else really did feel like this was necessary.

“Better?” Alex said.

“I like the coats. Those are ok,” Kara said. “Can I keep them in summer?”

“No,” Alex sighed.

There was a second of silence.

“Pouting’s not going to change it,” Alex said.

“Hmph,” Kara said.

“It’s December, you’ve got to be good,” Alex said, almost teasingly. “It’s nearly Christmas.”

Kara’s annoyed frown was replaced by a confused one. She tilted her head, regarding Alex curiously.

“I can wear a cuddly coat if I want,” Kara said.

“But if you’re bad, Santa might not bring you presents,” Alex said.

“Who’s that?” Kara said. “I thought we weren’t meant to accept gifts from strangers?”

“Santa’s different,” Alex said. She wasn’t sure what had inspired her to start talking about it, beyond the general season, but it seemed to be encouraging enough. “He spends the year putting everyone on either his naughty list, or his nice list. Then, on Christmas, he flies around the entire world and brings presents to all those that’ve been nice. So you’ve got to be good, and that includes wearing the right clothes for the season.”

Kara was staring at her, wide-eyed.

It felt kind. Well, kind without being sappy, Alex’s favourite type; on one hand she got an excuse to hold something over Kara’s head to help stop her occasionally being a pain. On the other hand though, Kara might not have had a chance at more of a Kryptonian childhood, whatever Krypton’s idea of childhood was, but she could have a human one, stories and all.

“He can fly?” Kara said, awed. “Is he another Kryptonian?”

“ _He_ can’t,” Alex said. “He has reindeer that can though. They pull his sleigh through the sky.”

Kara nodded, rapt.

“Can we meet him?” Kara said. “He sounds nice.”

“Oh, no,” Alex said quickly. “He’s very busy, and he only visits your room if you’re asleep. If you stay awake, he has to fly over to the next house. It’s the rules.”

“Oh…” Kara said. “Will he know about me? I’m new to Earth, he might miss me.”

“I’m sure he’ll know,” Alex said.

“How sure?” Kara said, almost accusing. Alex rolled her eyes.

“Do you want me to help you write a letter to him?” Alex said. “You can tell him all about how you came here, make extra sure.”

“We can do that?” Kara said. She nodded eagerly. “Let’s do it!”

“When we get home,” Alex said.

She was already moving for the door; there was a reason they’d gotten all bundled up in coats and scarves, after all.

Kara stayed still, staring pleadingly after Alex.

“Be good, remember,” Alex said. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Kara said.

Still, there was a slight spring in her step as she followed Alex out into the cold.

* * *

Christmas in National City was so different to Christmas in Midvale. It was noisier for one, she could hear the same carols being played in stores for blocks around if she let her attention wander, and there was so much more gusto to the decorating.

In Midvale, there had been a few trees, a few lights strung up between buildings, but so much of it had seemed bare-bones. There were less people to manage all of it, and just _less_ to decorate.

In the city, there were countless skyscrapers to light up, even more squares for even bigger trees, even more places to visit to find lined with tinsel and lights.

Kara flew a last loop of the city, humming along to one of the songs she heard played below.

“All quiet,” she said.

“That’s good,” Alex said over her comm. “Coming in soon?”

“One more sweep,” Kara said.

She grinned to herself as she spiralled through the air, high over the city. At least up there she didn’t have to worry so much about crashing into anything. Really, she could keep tabs on most of the city from any height, but barrelling into a wall could put a damper on anyone’s day.

Flying in circles just made her feel better; it was singularly unsatisfying to scan the city by standing still.

After her last circle, Kara slowed for a moment, then shot up into the sky. She broke through a cloud and took a moment to bask in the less obstructed sunlight; she always felt so invigorated when she came up this high. Then she turned her attention down, eyeing the cloud.

It took just a puff of her extra-cold breath to turn the cloud to a million specks of snow. It was the season for it after all; it wasn’t enough to settle, but if the city wasn’t due to get any naturally, she might as well add a little flair.

She lingered over the clouds for a few seconds more, drifting and feeling the warmth of the Sun as the snow scattered on the winds below her.

“Alex?” Kara said.

“Yep, still here,” Alex said.

“Still on for the day after tomorrow?” Kara said.

“Hopefully,” Alex said. “May be a bit late, is getting busy here.”

“They can’t keep you that long,” Kara said.

Danvers sisters’ Christmas dinners were something of a tradition. Every year since Kara had landed on Earth, no matter how things between them had been or how far apart both of them had been living, they made a conscious effort to spend the holidays together.

It was easier now, of course. Nothing short of an apocalyptic invasion would keep Alex away, and even then they’d probably steal a few moments.

“Hopefully not,” Alex said. “You know how it is. Well, you would if you ever actually did any paperwork.”

“I’m sticking my tongue out, just so you know,” Kara said.

“I’ll definitely be there on Christmas day, could be late getting in,” Alex said. “All depends.”

“Remember, you’ve got to get to bed early so Santa visits you,” Kara said.

Alex chuckled. “Don’t think that’ll fly as an excuse.”

“What?” Kara said, entirely seriously. “They can’t make you miss out on presents because they gave you too much work. That’s just cruel.”

Alex chuckled again, but didn’t say anything. Kara waited incredulously.

“Alex, this is serious!” Kara said. “Is that even allowed?”

“Is _what_ allowed?” Alex said.

“The DEO not letting Santa visit you,” Kara said.

There was a pause that time, rather than light laughter.

“Uh, Kara, is this just a weird joke?” Alex said.

“What about this is a joke?” Kara said indignantly.

There was another pause.

“You… you do know Santa’s not real, right?” Alex said.

“He’s _what_?!” Kara said.

There was a vague rustle from the other side of the comm as Alex apparently moved to a more private room. Kara meanwhile shifted angle, positioned as if standing on a cloud as she waited for Alex to elaborate on her latest revelation.

“Kara. Seriously,” Alex said.

“You told me about him!” Kara said. “Eliza agreed!”

“Yeah, but, it’s… it’s one of those stories you tell children,” Alex said. “That doesn’t make it _real_.”

“Humans lie to their children?” Kara said, horrified.

“Not- not about serious things!” Alex said. “Just small things, making the world seem better, and they grow out of it.”

“But… but you said… Everyone said…”

“When you’re that age, everyone _does_ believe it,” Alex said. “But it’s silly, Kara, everyone realises it can’t be true.”

“Silly?” Kara said. “Why’s it silly? It’s someone who wears red, can fly, and is fast enough to circle the world in one night. What’s silly about that? I’m right here!”

Alex hesitated. She had a point.

“He, um, goes down chimneys?” Alex said feebly.

“Sorry, he wears red, and can pass through solid objects so he can seem to fit down gaps too small for him. Completely unrealistic,” Kara said.

Huh. She must be rattled, Alex reflected, Kara never got quite that snarky normally.

“Are you sure?” Kara said eventually.

“Very,” Alex said.

“How?” Kara said. “He bought us presents!”

“That was mom!” Alex said.

“How do _you_ know?” Kara said.

“I think she’d have reacted if a total stranger left presents in our home.”

“It wasn’t a stranger, it was Santa!”

“ _There is no Santa Claus_!” Alex said.

Kara gasped.

“What about after I moved out?” Kara said. “He always bought me presents them.”

“That was me! I thought you were _kidding_ ,” Alex said. “Keeping a tradition alive. Not that you thought he was real.”

There were a few seconds of silence. Alex stared incredulously at her comm, too busy having a minor crisis to think too hard about what she was saying.

Kara was having a similar stunned few moments. She took a deep breath.

“What if it’s because you’re too busy not believing in him that he doesn’t bring us presents any more?” Kara said.

“ _Kara_ ,” Alex said.

“What? What’s so unlikely?” Kara said. “I’m going to fly to the North Pole. I can, you know, I bet you I find reindeer.”

Alex stammered faintly. This wasn’t how she’d expected today to go.

“I’ll be back in an hour!” Kara said. The line was already getting crackly.

“Kara-” Alex began.

What were you meant to say when you found out your grown-up, certified genius of a sister still believed in Santa? It felt a bit cruel to tear away the illusion, but she’d been too shocked by finding that out to think about those details; besides, what were her options?

Whatever the case, Alex made a mental note to get extra cocoa in case Kara needed any comfort drinks after finding out the truth.

* * *

Kara was late. It was almost impressive, really, that someone as fast as her could be late to a party, but here they were.

Christmas Eve. Music filled Kara’s spacious apartment, slightly blotted out by the sound of conversation. Alex poured herself a drink before braving the crowd.

It wasn’t the busiest, all things said; as fiercely social as Kara could sometimes be, the number of people she actually let herself get close to was comparatively small. She’d been invited to more parties than she had attendees, these were just those she felt the closest to.

Then a blur streaked past the window. Alex made her way slowly to the door, knowing it wouldn’t be long.

It opened less than a minute later to a beaming Kara, and a split second later Alex froze.

She wasn’t alone. Kara walked in, and behind her… Alex blinked.

He wore red, naturally enough, with white, fluffy trim. Slightly taller than Kara, rather wider, with a broad grin and flushed cheeks poking out from the velvet of his jacket, bright eyes visible above a long white beard, and below the iconic hat.

The door closed behind the two. Alex barely paid attention to that, as the man strode in beside her sister, his smile never fading. Though he wasn’t carrying any sack just now, he was clearly built for it.

Kara’s gaze met Alex’s, and she grinned, quickly hurrying over. San- the man followed her.

“Hi Alex!” Kara said, still ecstatic. “I _told_ you!”

Alex gulped down the rest of her glass. There wasn’t nearly enough alcohol.

“Did you bring a random guy from a mall to your party?” Alex said. It felt like a faint hope; Kara looked affronted.

“No!” Kara said. “I told you, I flew to the North Pole. Wasn’t that hard to find.”

“And he… agreed to come?” Alex said, voice still faint.

The festively clad figure caught up, pausing only to pick up a stray oreo from the party’s collection of snacks.

“It was a present. I’m high on his nice list,” Kara said proudly. “Saving the world counts for a lot.”

“Are… are you sure you want to talk about that in front of him?” Alex said, hushed.

“I’m well aware of Miss Danvers’ secret identity,” the man said. “Clark’s too. And your work at the DEO. I have to be informed to make my decisions, after all.”

His voice was as jovial as Alex had feared, resounding even when he was whispering. Alex winced. No mall Santa was going to know any of that.

She swallowed.

“So,” Alex said, hastily re-evaluating her entire life. “Mr Claus.”

“Santa, please,” he said. “Don’t worry, I understand plenty of people disbelieve as they grow up. You’d be on my nice list otherwise.”

Kara still beamed. Alex opened and closed her mouth a few times.

Santa picked up another nibble, humming to himself. Remarkably few people at the party seemed to register him as any more than just another guest.

“Be nice,” Kara whispered.

“You brought _Santa_?” Alex whispered back.

“You thought he wasn’t real,” Kara said.

“You brought _Santa_!” Alex said again.

“Yup!” Kara said.

Alex stared.

“Ok, I’m… I’m just going to ask you to _not_ tell me whether there were elves too because I’m not sure I could take knowing the answer,” Alex said. “I… I’m just going to go get a drink.”

She stumbled towards one of the bottles on the table to refill her glass. It was remarkably hard to focus.

* * *

The party didn’t wind down for an hour or so more. The carols still played inside the house, muffled then revealed by the front door periodically as a steady trickle walked out. After a few moments, Santa left, carols blaring for a couple of seconds as he opened the door.

He walked down the stairs, and walked out into the street. Furtive, he glanced around, then when he was sure he was alone, he straightened and _changed_.

“Thanks J’onn,” Kara said, floating down to street level.

It was late. No one would see her, and anyone who might was too drunk to register it as more than a sign to go home.

“I don’t know how you talked me into this,” J’onn said. He scratched his chin, the aftereffects of the beard still tickling.

“Alex didn’t believe me!” Kara pouted. She paused. “You didn’t do the laugh.”

“I’m _not_ doing the laugh,” J’onn said.

There was a moment of silence; J’onn sighed.

“Just, never again,” J’onn said.

“Alright,” Kara said. “It was too short notice for the real one to visit. Busy time of year, you know.”

J’onn raised his eyebrows. For a moment he seemed to debate whether or not he wanted to ask, before ultimately shaking his head and starting to leave.

“Merry Christmas, Kara.”


End file.
